songs charactors sang
by infernomage
Summary: it's a bit stupid but read it and review it. And review other of my stories too. Please read, don't presume you know what things are about without reading it. That's retarded.
1. Default Chapter

Harry: As I walk through the world in the shadow of faith  
I take a look at my life and realize It's very plain  
But that's just perfect for an wizard like me  
You know I brandish my wand everyday  
At 6:30 in the mornin' I'm playing seeker  
Ron comes playing chess and Hermione studies, fool  
And I've been fighting and sneaking out  
That even Snape thinks that my mind is gone  
I'm a man of the land I'm into discipline  
Got a broom in my hand and a scar on my head  
But if I finish all of my education, and you finish thine  
Then tonight were gunna party like its 1699  
  
We been spendin most our lives  
Livin' in a Magi paradise  
I curse once or twice  
Livin' in a Magi paradise  
Its hard work and sacrafice  
Livin' in a Magi paradise  
We duel in great pride  
Livin' in a Magi paradise  
  
A Creevey boy took pictures of me last week  
I just smiled at him and I turned the other cheek  
I really don't care, infact I wish him well  
Cause I'll be laughin' my head off when he's burnin' in Hell  
I even punched a Slytherin even if he deserved it  
A Wizard with a 'tude? You know thats heard of  
I wear robes, and I got a cool wand  
And my homies agree I really look good in red, fool  
If you come to visit you'll be bored to tears  
We haven't even paid attention to Binns in 300 years  
But we ain't really quaint so please don't point and stare  
We're just technologically impared  
  
Theres no phones, no radio, no motor cars  
Not a single bounderies  
Like medevial times, it's as primitive as can be  
  
We been spendin' most our lives   
Livin' in a Magi paradise  
Were just plain and greatest wizards   
Livin' in a Magi paradise  
There's no time for wishin'  
Livin' in a Magi paradise  
We don't bore we all play rough   
Livin' in a Magi paradise  
  
Dueling the Slytherin, ditching potions class  
play Quidditch on monday, and one thing and anotha  
Think your really rightous, think your pure at heart  
Well I know, I'm a million times as humble as Godric  
I'm the famous guy, the little children wanna be like  
On my kness day and night, scorin' points for the Gryffindor house  
So don't be vain, and don't be whinney  
Or else my brother, I might have to get midevil on your hinney  
  
We been spendin most our lives  
Livin' in a Magi paradise  
We're all crazy wizards  
Livin' in a Magi paradise  
Theres no cops or traffic lights  
Livin' in a magi paradise  
you'd probably think it's cool  
Livin' in an Magi paradise  
  
Sirius: One minute, i'm in Azkaban!  
Then i'm down at Hogwarts ground  
From all this time i thought i died  
There's a funny thing  
  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo  
I'm streetwise!  
I can improvise  
Whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo.  
I'm streetsmart. I got london city heart!  
  
Why should i worry? Why should i care?  
I may not have a knut but i got sweet hogwarts fair.  
Why should i worry? Why should i care?  
It's just a plain old dumb old rat  
I got Hogwarts saviore fair.  
  
The rhythm of the city  
Boy, once you get it down  
and you can own this town  
you could wear a crown!  
  
Why should i worry? Tell me, why should i care?  
I may not have a knut but i got Hogwarts saviore fair.  
Why should i worry? Why should i care? It's just a dumb old rat, i've got Hogwarts saviore fair  
  
Everything goes, everything fits  
They love me at Hogwarts  
they adore me at the ritz  
  
Why should i worry? Why should i care?  
Even when i got out of hand, i still got Hogwarts saviore fair.  
  
Voldemort: In the dark of the night i was tossing and turning. The nightmare i had is as bad as can be. It scared me out of my wits. A boy who made me fall to bits.  
When i opened my eyes the nightmare was me!  
I was the most mystical man in Britian.   
When Severus betrayed me he made a mistake.  
But one little boy got away.  
Little Potter beware Voldemort's awake!  
  
Peter and Lucious: Woooahooooo In the dark of the night evil will find him In the dark of the night just before dawn! Aah...   
Voldemort: Revenge will be sweet   
Voldemort, Peter and Lucious: When the curse is complete!   
ALL: In the dark of the night.   
Voldemort: He'll be gone! I can feel that my powers are slowly returning! Tie my robes and a stash of colonge for that smell! As the pieces fall into place I'll see him crawl into place! Dasvidanya, Harry, farewell!   
Peter and Lucious: In the dark of the night terror will strike him!   
Voldemort: Terror's the least I can do!   
Peter and Lucious: In the dark of the night evil will brew. Ooh!   
Voldemort: Soon he will feel that his nightmares are real.   
ALL In the dark of the night   
Voldemort: He'll be through!   
Peter and Lucious: In the dark of the night Evil will find him Find him! Ooh! In the dark of the night terror comes true. Doom him!   
Voldemort: My boy, here's a sign --   
Voldemort, Peter and Lucious: It's the end of the line!  
ALL In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night...   
Voldemort: Come my minions, Rise for your master, Let your evil shine! Find him now, Yes, fly ever faster   
ALL In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night... In the dark of the night...   
Voldemort: He'll be mine!   
  
Harry: We were strangers   
Starting out on a journey   
Never dreaming What we'd have to go through   
Now here we are And i'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you   
Ron: No one told me I was going to find you   
Unexpected What the future may bring us  
When I lost hope   
You were there to remind me   
This is the start   
Both: Life is a road And I want to keep going   
friendship is a river I wanna keep flowing   
Life is a road Now and forever Wonderful journey   
I'll be there When the Voldemort rises  
I'll be there   
When the storm is through In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you   
Harry: We were strangers   
On a crazy adventure   
Never dreaming   
How our dreams would come true   
Now here we stand   
Unafraid of the future   
At the beginning with you   
Life is a road And I want to keep going   
friendship is a river I wanna keep flowing   
Life is a road Now and forever Wonderful journey   
I'll be there When the Voldemort starts coming  
I'll be there When the storm is through   
In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you   
I knew there was somebody somewhere Like me alone in the dark   
Now I know my dream will live   
on I've been waiting so long   
Nothing's gonna tear us apart   
Life is a road And I want to keep going   
Friendship is a river I wanna keep flowing   
life is a road Now and forever Wonderful journey   
I'll be there When the Voldemort starts coming  
I'll be there When the storm is through   
In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you   
Life is a road and I wanna keep going   
friendship is a river I wanna keep going on....   
Starting out on a journey   
Life is a road and I wanna going   
Friendship: is river I wanna keep flowing   
In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you.   
  
Place in this world! *My favorite song. Makes me think about it a lot*  
  
Harry: The wind is moving   
But I am standing still A life of pages   
Waiting to be filled   
A heart that's hopeful   
I head that's full of dreams   
But this becoming Is harder than it seems   
Feels like I'm Looking for a reason Roamin' for the night to find My place in this world My place in this world   
Not a lot to lean on   
I need your light to help me find My place in this world My place in this world   
If there are millions Down on their knees Among the many Can you still hear me Hear me asking Where do I belong? Is there a vision That I can call my own?   
Show me, I'm Looking for a reason   
Roamin' through the night to find My place in this world   
My place in this world   
Not a lot to lean on   
I need your light to help me find My place in this world   
My place in this world   
Lookin' for a reason Roamin' through the night to find My place in this world   
My place in this world   
Not a lot to lean on I need your light to help me find My place in this world   
My place in this world   
Lookin' for a reason Roamin' through the night to find My place in this world   
My place in this world  
  
Dumbledore: A long, long time ago,  
In a place far away,  
Godric Hollow was under an attack.  
  
And I thought me and fudge,  
Could beat Voldie's head in  
to maybe cutting him a little slack.  
  
But his response, it didn't thrill us,  
He bust the doors and tried to kill Harry.  
he escaped from that curse,  
And met Ron and Hermione.  
  
We took Harry from Pivert drive,  
And we went to Hogwarts to see the magic.  
We all wound up on Quidditch,  
That's where we found this boy's talent.  
  
Chourus: Oh my, my  
This here Potter guy.  
May be a wizard,  
Some day later,  
Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kicked his auntie goodbye,  
Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a wizard,  
Soon I'm gonna be a wizard!'  
  
Did you know this Potter boy  
Isn't even old enough to shave?  
But he can use the magi, they say.  
Oh, did you see him hittin' on the Ravenclaw seeka?  
Though he's just 14 and she's 15.  
Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her, some day.  
  
Well, I know he got a firebolt,  
And I heard how fast it can go.  
And we were Shocked, it's true,  
So we made a wager or two.  
  
Well, he was a pre-pubescent flyin' ace.  
And the minute Hooch started off that game,  
I knew who'd win first place,  
Oh yes, it was our boy!  
  
We started singing:  
Oh my, my  
This here Potter guy.  
May be a wizard,  
Some day later,  
Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kicked his cousin goodbye,  
Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a wizard,  
Soon I'm gonna be a wizard!'  
  
Well, we finally got to Triwizard tournament,  
The judges, we knew would want  
To see how good the boy could be.  
So we took him there and told a tale,  
How his magic were off the scale,  
and he might fullfill that prophecy.  
  
Oh, the judges was impressed, of course,  
Could he bring balance to the world?  
They interviewed the kid,  
Oh, training they have feared!  
  
Because, Fudge sensed in him much fear  
And I said, 'now listen here!  
Just stick in your bowler hat,  
I still, will teach this boy!'  
  
i was singing:  
Oh my, my  
This here Potter guy.  
May be wizard,  
Some day later,  
Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kicked his uncle goodbye,  
Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a Wizard,  
Soon I'm gonna be a Wizard!'  
  
We caught a ride back to Hogwarts,  
'Cause We wanted to,  
I frankly would've liked to stay.  
We all fought in that epic war,  
And it wasn't long at all before,  
Little hot-shot flew his broom and saved the day.  
  
And in the end some kid died.  
Some plans blew up  
And some reporter lied.  
A lot of folks were croakin',  
The death eaters were crazy!  
  
And the boy I admire most,  
Met up with Voldie, and now he's toast  
I'm still here, and he's a hero  
I guess, I'll train the boy.  
  
And I was singing:  
Oh my, my  
This here Potter guy.  
May be a wizard,  
Some day later,  
Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kicked his relatives goodbye,  
Saying 'soon I'm gonna be a wizard,  
Soon I'm gonna be a wizard!'  
  
We were singing:  
Oh my, my  
This here Potter guy.  
May be a wizard,  
Some day later,  
Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kicked his Auntie goodbye,  
Saying  
'soon I'm gonna be a Wizard,  
  
Hogwarts staffs: A long, long time ago,  
I can still remember  
How that music used to make me smile  
And I knew if I had my chance,  
That I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while  
  
But Voldemort made me shiver,  
With every paper I'd deliver to the students  
Bad news on the doorstep,  
I couldn't take one more step  
  
I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about Dumbledore  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day the music died  
  
*Chorus*  
  
So bye, bye Mister Dumbledore guy  
You were noble but too trusting and for that you did  
try  
Yelling' this will be the day that voldie die,  
This will be the day that voldie dies  
  
Now that snake is loose  
And students started dying,  
If the Lockhart ain't gonna go?  
Life surely gonna fly  
Can music save your mortal soul  
and how would you come back  
  
Well I know that you're far trusting  
'cause I saw you hiring Hagrid  
You both got kicked out of school  
Man, I'm gonna scream!  
  
Harry was such a lonely young child  
With a courage and his little Nimbus Two thousand  
But I knew that life is over  
before it began  
  
I started singin'  
  
*Chorus*  
  
Now for thirteen years we've hoped,  
And voldemort soon rises again  
But now that you're gone  
When the Lockhart sang for the McGonagall and Snape  
In a coat he borrowed from James Potter  
In a voice that came from you.  
  
And while Lockhart was down,  
The Harry saved the day  
Now that we sing   
one day Voldemort would die!  
  
Bye, bye Mister Dumbledore guy,  
you were noble but too trusting  
and for that you did try  
Now that snake is loose and our  
constant war cry, soon be the day  
Voldie dies!  
  
We were singin'  
  
*Chorus*  
  
Harry Potter comes saving the day  
stomping Voldemort's ass  
Throwing him around like a rag doll,  
while you go off hiring werewolves and giants.  
  
Draco's father was a dick and  
Snape isn't being nice so now the world  
is gonna die because of you  
You leave Harry hanging around saving our  
ass and giving Lockhart a finger!  
Oh bye, bye Mister Dumbledore guy.  
You were noble but too trusting   
and for that you did try!  
  
*Chorus*  
  
Lockhart was a bitch and a coward while  
Harry breaks hundreds of rules to show  
he's serious about kicking Voldies' ass!  
McGonagall was too strict,   
Quirrell was a fool, Snape was a dunce,  
And now Dumbledore, you're noble but far  
Too trusting!  
  
oh and as i watched Harry and his comrades  
in arms going off in our battle kicking Voldies ass!  
my hands were clenched in fists of rage  
no students in Hogwarts  
could break that Moody's spell except Harry!!  
  
Remus was the best, too bad he's a   
werewolf, otherwise he would be clobbered  
by women and men who loves him so!  
Snape was jealous and Sirius is on the run!  
and they were singin'  
  
*Chorus*  
  
Bye, bye Mister Dumbledore guy!  
You were noble but too trusting and   
for that you did try.  
Now you set Harry loose and Voldie  
will soon die like an animal  
Our constant war cry soon be the day Voldie dies! 


	2. another good songs mildly slashy

Harry: Heart don't fail me now  
Courage don't desert me  
Don't turn back, now that we're here.  
  
*Harry walks across the bridge to platform 9 and ten*  
  
People always say,   
life is full of choices   
no one ever mentions fear,   
or how the world seem so vast!  
  
*They ride the boats to Hogwarts and gets great view of the castle*  
  
Courage see me through  
Heart I'm trusting you!   
On this journey!  
To the past!  
  
*Sees Harry by the mirror watching his parents*  
  
Somewhere down this road   
I know someone's waiting   
Years of dreams just can't be wrong   
Arms will open wide   
I'll be safe and wanted Finally home where I belong   
Well, Starting here my life begins Starting now I'm learning fast   
Courage see me through   
Heart I'm trusting you   
On this journey to the past   
Home, love, family There was once a time I must've had them too   
Home, love, family I will never be complete until I find you   
One step at a time One hope then another   
Who knows where this road may go   
Back to who I was Onto find my future   
Things my heart still needs to know   
Yes, let this be a sign Let this road be mine   
Let it lead me to my past   
And bring me home!  
At last....  
  
  
  
Local wizard: Muggle world is gloomy  
Muggle world is at bleak  
My underwear got frozen standing here all year  
Since the Dark lord's mayhem  
Our lives have been so gray  
Thank god for the gossip that gets us through the day  
Hey!  
  
Have you heard?  
There's a rumor in Godric hollow  
Have you heard   
what they're saying in the street?  
  
Although the Potters did not survive  
One boy may still be alive  
Harry Potter!  
But please do not repeat  
  
It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery  
Something whispered in Privet drive  
Or through an alley  
It's a boy who lived!  
  
They say he had survived  
With only a scar  
So Potter has beaten whom we feared!  
  
He might raise as a hero  
Who will protect us from evil  
James Potter's invisibility cloak   
Will be passed to him!  
It's lined with some creature's skin  
It is worth a fortune.  
As the boy who lived!  
  
Woman: It's a rumor  
The boy has survived  
It's Harry Potter who will   
Fly up high!  
Harry and his friends   
Will go down in history!  
We'll bring the boy to live with the only relative  
Who knows how he will become  
Famous before he could talk  
Famous before he could remember!  
  
Shh  
Have you heard  
What happened to the Potters?  
Have you heard what they're saying in the street?  
Hey!  
Hey!   
Hey!  
Have you heard  
A boy beaten a dark lord  
Have you heard  
How do you figure he survived?  
A fascinating mystery!  
The greatest event in history!  
Harry Potter!   
The boy who lived!  
  
Dancing wolves  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And the curse someone given me  
Once upon an October  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm!  
Hippogriffs prance through the silver storm!  
Figures running gracefully!  
Across my memory!  
  
Someone holds me safe and warm!  
Hippogriffs prance through the silver storm!  
Figures running gracefully!  
Across my memory!  
  
Far away!  
Long ago glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember  
  
And a curse  
Someone given me  
Once upon an October!  
  
Look at me  
I may never pass as a perfect student  
Or a Gryffindor  
Can it be? That I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see, if I were truly to be myself, I could break Dumbledore's heart.  
  
Who is that boy I see? Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection showing I don't know!  
Somehow I can not hide who I am  
Though I tried  
Will my reflection show who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside…  
  
Remus J. Lupin: Oh the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All that will come to you in time  
On the journey that you're making  
There'll be answers that you seek  
And it's you who climb the mountain  
It'd you who'll reach the peak  
  
Son of man look to the sky  
Lift your spirit set it free  
Someday you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man a man in time you'll be  
  
Though there's few to guide you but not to take your hand  
From faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man  
  
In learning you will reach,   
in teaching you will learn  
You'll find your place besides the one you love  
  
Oh and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
  
Well the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to claim and own  
  
Son of man, son of man for all to see. 


End file.
